


Bella

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dogs, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Bella

“Are we telling mommy?” Henry asked, his eyes wide and shining at his Mama Emily. “Does she know about the surprise?”

Emily laughed and picked him up, placing him on her hip and putting her finger up against his mouth. “No, she doesn’t. I need you to keep it a secret, okay?”

The little boy nodded and smiled wide before Emily put him down on the ground. In a flash, he headed down the hallway to get changed. Emily had already discussed it with the nanny and she was okay with it. Henry wanted it more than anything and JJ had no idea - a puppy. When Henry returned, decked out in a Spiderman t-shirt, dark green cargo pants and light-up Spiderman sneakers of course, she picked him up and sat him in the backseat of her car and strapping him in. “What kind of puppy do you think we should get?” she asked.

“A fluffy one.” He said it so quickly and without missing a beat that it made her laugh. “It has to have nice eyes too. Can I ride it like a horsey?”

Emily wasn’t so sure about that. JJ would probably have a panic attack. “I don’t know about that. We’ll have to see.” Henry seemed to take that in stride, sitting in the backseat and smiling happily to himself. He’d brought a figurine of a little boy and a dog along, so he played with them, making little barking sounds as he did. It was so pure that Emily couldn’t help but smile. 

Once they got there, Henry could barely contain himself. He ran in ahead of Emily and started talking to the employees about the puppy they wanted to get. They were very amused at his exuberance and once Emily came in, they started showing the two around. Henry flitted from cage to cage, telling Emily that he wanted to take them all home. His attention span didn’t last long, each longing look changing on a dime when the next puppy stared at him with big, sad eyes. That was, until he came upon a chocolate lab about 6 months old. The little animal licked at the cage, desperately trying to get to Henry’s hand. “What about this one Mama?”

“Can we see her?” she asked. 

The employee took the little dog out of the cage and handed her to Emily, who in turn, took Henry and the dog to another room to play for a while. The puppy happily pounced on Henry, barking as Henry laughed. Time practically stood still as they played. Emily knew this was the one. “Do you like her?”

Henry nodded and clumsily picked up the puppy. He did it well though because she seemed comfortable nestled in his arms. “What should we name her?”

“Bella!” he said excitedly. Emily liked that, chuckling when he placed Bella on the floor and started calling her name. She wagged her tail, confused, but eventually, Henry patted the floor and called her. When she came to him, he took that as a sign that she liked her name. “Okay, Bella. Time to come home with us. This is Mama Emily, and you can meet Mommy a little bit later.”

After filling out some paperwork, they were able to take Bella home, stopping by the pet store on the way to grab some much needed essentials. Once they got home, Bella and Henry ran around the apartment while Emily did some dishes. She set up some training pads at one end of the kitchen; Bella had started potty training, but she wasn’t completely there yet, so until she was trained, she would sleep in the kitchen. “Mommy will be home soon,” Emily said. “Why don’t you go get washed up for dinner and I’ll bring Bella in the kitchen for a while?”

“Okay,” Henry said. He bent down to kiss Bella on the forehead and she licked his face. The giggles that ensued caused her heart to melt. JJ was going to be surprised. A bit taken aback at first, but once she saw how they interacted with each other, she’d love Bella too. 

When he ran inside, Emily picked Bella up and put her in the kitchen. “Hey,” JJ said as she opened the door. She walked toward the kitchen and glanced down, seeing a wagging brown tail. “What the hell is that?” she asked. 

“It’s umm…it’s a dog,” Emily laughed, smiling wide and pointing back towards Henry’s bedroom - indicating the dog was really for him. 

JJ crouched down. She tried to look angry, but she couldn’t the second Bella walked up to her and licked her hand. “Yes, I know it’s a dog! What I want to know is why is it in our kitchen?”

Emily grabbed JJ by the wrist and brought her close, her arms resting lightly on the small of her back. “Well, we’ve been talking about a puppy for a while, so I thought I’d surprise you and Henry’s in love with her already.”

JJ inhaled and exhaled hard. She hadn’t expected this. But when she looked down and saw the little girl wagging her tail and nuzzling up against Emily’s leg, she couldn’t help but smile. “What’s her name?”

“Bella,” Emily said. “Henry picked out the name himself.”

As if on cue, Henry ran outside, ready for dinner and more than ready to continue playing with the new puppy. “Mommy! Did you see Bella? Isn’t she pretty? Are you surprised?” He hopped up and down eagerly, hoping that his mommy was just as happy with the new puppy as he was. 

JJ picked him up and let the puppy out of the kitchen, taking him into the living room as Bella nipped at her heels. “I am very surprised,” she said, sitting down on the couch. “I love the name. Mama said you picked it out yourself?”

“Mmmhmm. We can keep her right?”

Although she and Emily had talked about a puppy for a while, she wasn’t sure if they were ready for one, but as soon as Bella hopped up onto the couch and into Henry’s lap, sitting contentedly and licking his face, she couldn’t help but smile. “Of course we can,” she said. “How could I take her away? You and Mama love her already.”

When she looked up, Emily smiled wide, placing her fingers in a heart formation and putting it over her own heart. She’d taken her off-guard, sure, but with her smile and Henry’s smile, JJ couldn’t help but melt. They both had her wrapped around their fingers, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
